After a printing of paper sheet by a printer is complete, the printed paper sheet is outputted into a paper output tray through an eject roller. Because a rotational speed of the eject roller is low, a speed of the paper sheet outputted from the eject roller is low and the paper sheet outputted from the eject roller stays at a position close to the eject roller. Because the stay position of the outputted paper sheet from the eject roller is close to the eject roller, the outputted paper sheet from the eject roller will be in contact with subsequent paper sheet that is being outputted, and exert a resistance force to the paper sheet that is being outputted. Accordingly, the paper sheet that is being outputted stays at a position closer to the eject roller and continues to affect the paper sheet to be subsequently outputted.
As the number of the paper sheets outputted from the eject roller increases, the outputted paper sheet gets closer and closer to the subsequent paper sheet that is being outputted, the contact area between sheets of the paper becomes larger and larger, and the resistance to the subsequent paper sheet that is being outputted becomes larger and larger. Accordingly, a paper jam will occur.
In addition to printers, other printing apparatus such as copiers also have same paper jam issues. The disclosed print output auxiliary device and printing apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.